The present invention relates to a connection assembly for vehicle engine coolant circuits.
Known circuits of the aforementioned type usually feature rubber hoses, the end portions of which are connected firmly to other parts or distributor assemblies on the cooling system by means of metal clamps opened and closed by means of a tool, usually a screwdriver.
Connections of the aforementioned type present several major drawbacks: eventual aging of the hoses results in a loss of elasticity, in turn accompanied by a variation in the hose section, and in cracking so that the pressure exerted by the clamp is no longer sufficient for ensuring fluidtight sealing between the hose and the element to which is connected.
The presence of acid vapors, combined with the high temperature inside the engine compartment of the vehicle, results in corrosion and possible damage of the clamps, thus further impairing sealing performance. Moreover, when corroded, the metal clamps are difficult to remove or replace due to corrosion and jamming of the opening and closing mechanism.